In copending and coassigned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/402,295, now abandoned there is disclosed a process for preparing melt-processible polyamides consisting essentially of the following repeat units: ##STR1## wherein n is 4 or 5; X is from 0.01 to 0.50, preferably 0.02 to 0.30; and Ar is selected from certain divalent aromatic radicals. As prepared by the method disclosed in said application, the polyamides are plasticized with a lactam of the group of caprolactam, valerolactam and 3-methylvalerolactam. Generally, it is desirable that the polymer be freed from the lactam prior to melt-extrusion. Recovery of the polymer from the lactam plasticized admixture presents certain problems because of the affinity of the lactam for the polymer. The present invention provides a procedure for accomplishing this objective.